doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daleks in the North Pole
Daleks in the North Pole is the second episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. It is shorther than most episodes. Synopsis The Doctor takes Lilly to the North Pole where they discover a giant theme park. The Doctor discovers Daleks are working there and he tries to stop them. He soon realizes that the theme park and Daleks are part of a sinister plot to take over the world! Plot "We're headed to the North Pole, you'll love it Lilly!" the Doctor cheers. He and Lilly are in the TARDIS. Lilly crosses her arms. "Will I now?" she asks. The Doctor tells her she will. He begins piloting the TARDIS. He pushes a few buttons, spins a wheel, turns a dial, and pulls a lever and the TARDIS starts moving. Meanwhile, the North Pole is empty. Suddenly, the TARDIS appears. The Doctor and Lilly exit. They see a car pass by. The window rolls down. "Get in! I assume I know why you're here, I'll take you there!" the male driver yells. The Doctor and Lilly look at each other. They run into the car. On the drive, the man tells them they better pay him or he'll tell King Plump. The Doctor holds up his psychic paper, it says he's King Plump in a costume to not get fans surrounding him. The man nods and says they don't have to pay. The man explains the theme park has been very crowded the past month. The Doctor and Lilly pretend they know about the "theme park" and agree with the man. The man says that a ride with cars went through a cave. When it came out, the passengers were gone. He assumes it was the work of the "yetis". They arrive at the park. A sign is hung up: Sorvad's Winter Theme Park. The Doctor gasps as he sees Daleks running the theme park. "What are those?" he asks the driver that drove them. "Why, these are the workers!" the driver says. *Opening credits play The Doctor shakes his head and looks at the Daleks. The Doctor realizes Sorvad spelled backwards is Davros as Davros himself appears with yetis guarding him. Daleks are guarding the yetis. "Doctor," Davros says. The Doctor asks Davros what he wants. Davros takes the Doctor and Lilly to his secret base, now the episode has only been ten minutes. Davros has a machine that will take over the world; he spends about two minutes talking to the Doctor about it. He says only a Sonic Screwdriver will activate it. The Doctor waits to make his move, if he won't do it, Lilly will be killed. After about thirty seconds, he makes his move by pushing Davros into the pit of lava that powers the machine. The Daleks and yetis attack. The Doctor and Lilly run around, defeating Daleks and yetis. By twenty-eight minutes, Lilly and the Doctor are back at the TARDIS. The Doctor tells Lilly to wait for him. He rushes further into the theme park. Yetis attack him and are revealed too be robots. The Doctor runs into a room and presses a button. It cuts to Lilly watching the park. It explodes as the Doctor comes into the TARDIS. He says the park is gone and the world is safe. Characters *Jesse Bob Harper as The Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *Actor as driver *Actors as Daleks *Actor as Davros *Actor as Yeti Robots Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Davros